Wrath of a Goddess
by Mikaa
Summary: An ancient force seeks to destroy all life on Weyard with Mia as its tool, and Isaac must fight to save the one he loves, while Alex must face up to his actions.
1. Apocalypse

**Wrath of a Godess  
**_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**Chapter 1** - _Apocalypse

* * *

_

It was begun.

The air was thick with moisture, the rising water filling the air in small particles as it filled the black clouds of darkness in the sky. No sun light, no stars, no moon. The only natural illumination was the barrage of lightning that bolted from the sky at erratic intervals. The few plants that had not succumbed to the Draining faced a harsher reality: no water. The very ground was dry and hot, the only liquid flowing was that of molten rock from the world's core. Winds of high velocity stripped the earth of any outcroppings, from dead (or dying) trees to houses.

Only four artificial structures withstood the nightmare that created this living hell: four towers, one for each of the elements that had been manipulated into creating the very state of the world, the death of the world.

Calling it the death of the world was misleading. The "world" that died was the one that conventional living beings inhabited. The life of mortals, and their world, were extinguished much as they had countless times before. Every time, the same tale: mortals tried to take the life of the world, its very essence, to build their own selfish piece of the world in their image. And every time, the world would eventually lash back, setting in sequence events that would rebuild the world anew, like the phoenix.

It had become a constant thing, occuring so much that the world itself had long forgotten how to exist if the world was at rest, if none dared it harm. But it had long become used to the pattern of having to start over after so long a period. So regular the pattern was that the world ignored the messages it recieved from the guardian, so used to the same cycle that it could not concieve a change in any way to its purpose.

And, for not having heard the guardian, the world enacted its regular routine of destruction, eliminating another wave of creation. It would take endless eternities for life to come back, but it was always the same: the molten rocks would carve out rivers once the rains returned, the rivers would fertilize the earth with the small life that survived the cataclysm, and then what life had survived before would compete with the new life.

It was a cycle that never saw an end. The world never cared anymore, having been blinded by pain for so long. It would not be until the guardian took matters into its own hands that the cycle would see a change.

But then, what could change the instinctive will of an entire world?

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**


	2. The Goddess Awakens

**Wrath of a Godess  
**_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**Chapter 2** - _The Godess Awakens

* * *

_

And again, it started. Like all the times before, and all the times that not yet were. The Guardian knew the world had long since abandoned its voice and the words it spoke. What could it do to a planet that had long learned and knew only vengence and wrath, not of life and care? The foolish beings eons ago had struck the world with a mighty blast of terror, and their legacy still lingered, in more ways than one.

Not counting their pain in whole to the planet, their legacy could be measured by the four towers. Long lost were their original purposes of recycling and healing the world, their use by draining the world's life had started the whole damnation of life, and it was not until about four or five blasts ago did life stop realizing how to tap the tower's ultimate powers.

Which, as far as the Guardian was concerned, was a shame; should someone reverse the power of the towers, the situation might reverse itself. Naturally, mortal life sought only for its gain, never the gain of both itself and the world. Small wonder the planet ignored the Guardian; what was there to observe if life only sought its own pleasures?

But this time did have some interesting differences. Like all times before, some fool had sealed the lighthouses in their default condition, which forced the world into being imobile; it could neither grow or breathe, nor act or lash out. Thus, when it was released by the rekindling of the towers, its rage was such that it struck without warning.

One being, though, had the foresight to be aware of how to start the towers without draining the world. While other mortals sought to gain their own reknown and power, one with the love of science managed to (unintentionally) activate the towers correctly.

The Guardian was impressed, but found that, despite this one being's efforts (and the efforts of a small collection of mortals to stay the awakening of the world), the world still awoke, with the same fury as always. The Guardian spoke of the power being transferred to the world, but the world paid it no heed. As far as the world cared, the entire crop of mortals this time were just the same as the one that had mistakenly tried to gain power from the energy that released the world from its forced hibernation.

Doomed the world would be, especially since the Guardian knew of what would happen: the world would find an avatar, a being that would serve as its vessel. Then, once such had been found, it would channel its power through the being, destroying it in the process and ending life on the world of mortals.

The Guardian knew it had only a fraction of time to find the vessel; every time before, the vessel chosen was just beyond the Guardian's awareness until the last minute, and unstopable once the planet took over. True, the Guardian could concievably attack the vessel, but to what point? The planet would just smite it, and create another (if it even deemed it required to do so).

Never before had the Guardian found the vessel before the world, and only a chance of fate would present the Guardian with finding the vessel just as the world claimed it. And like always, the world claimed a mortal that had, opposite of the planet, desires of life to continue.

The Guardian, known by this batch of mortals as "The Wise One," processed what to do now, as the world began to start its deady dance with the last person one would think would end the world:

Mia.

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_


	3. The Vessel

**Wrath of a Godess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**Chapter 3** - _The Vessel

* * *

_

In the darkness of the night, Mia's mind awoke to the presence within her being. She knew she was in her house in Vale, knew that it was night, and knew that Isaac was right next to her. She also knew she was unable to move her body, unable to control her voice, or her breathing.

Her first reaction was that Ivan or Sheba were playing another prank on her. Yet the sheer power she felt, the primal rage, the fury, the pain. This was not even close to the control that even Hamma supposedly had, and Mia cried a silent scream in agony at the pain she felt. Whatever it was, it had felt more pain than she had even concieved of in her nightmares of death and anguish. Not even the death of her parents AND Alex's betrayal could come close to this pain.

The pain of a mother whose children cut out her soul.

Perhaps that was not the best analogy of what she felt. Yet no other description could come close to the power Mia sensed behind the rage: a calculating, primal fury that sought only to end that which pained it. But what in the name of Mercury could have caused this force to become so hurt. And for that matter, what controlled her.

The World.

It was not a voice. It was not her own voice. It was not even a sound, nor was it a thought. It was simple knowlege. The knowing that something was thus, that the force holding her body beyond her control was the world itself, seeking...seeking... What did it seek? A blind need filled her being, and her mind could only begin to worry about what it was.

For she rose from her bed, her mind screaming for Isaac to awake in a futile effort to try to aid her. She stood next to the bed, the force directing her body to walk to the door, down the stairs, and into the cool breeze of the night. Despite not being in control of her body, Mia shivered at the cool air on her nearly bare skin: clad in only a loose night garment, she hoped that anyone seeing her walk out in this would try to stop her, to help her.

All thoughts of help evaporated faster than water next to melted lead when she saw a figure swagger down the streets of the rebuilt Vale.

Swagger was not the word, more liked dragging himself. The darkness did little to hide the illumination of Alex's brilliant robes, glowing so as Mia herself had designed them to so as to help them find their way in need of a crisis. How ironic that Alex would continue to wear them...

Mia's mind paused, wondering why her feelings of distaste and dislike of Alex were suddenly at the front of her mind. Was she not in peril? She needed to free her mind from this prison! Ivan, Sheba, someone had to hear her! Or at least feel the pressure.

To her sadness, Alex looked up, staring at her. Knowing what she must have looked like in this night with only the light from his clothes, Alex probably thought he was looking at an angel or godess, someone who would try to help him.

But rage again filled her, even her mind. Distrust and anger swelled, enough that she did not know how much she felt towards him. Or was this really her, or the will of that which controlled her? She screamed for Alex to run, unsure what this force would do.

But he continued to move forward, continued towards her. He opened his mouth, to speak to her, his words that might have tried to ease what he had to know was pain in her. But he knew not of the pain that controlled her. And for whatever reason it had, the pain deemed it right to grab Alex by the throat, lifting him into the air with a strenght that Mia knew she did not have. His gasps for air seemed almost comical, life clinging on to its pitiful existance.

This was not her thougths! Mia loved life! Even if Alex was scumb, he did not deserve to die!

But he left me for dead. He was there, on the tower, and could have saved me easily, with but a blink of an eye. He could have saved me, could have not tried to take over the world.

Mia's mind screamed; she did not know what the pain meant, but she knew that it had made its mind.

With the strength that put Garet's sword tossing skills on the level of throwing a wad of clothes, Mia flung Alex through the air, sending him smashing through a wall and into the room beyond. Mia screamed in her mind, trying again to reason with the pain. But it did not hear her, did not listen. Only the need to silence the pain, to end the suffering.

Ignoring the yells of Jenna, Felix, and Alex from the new window, Mia focused on the last thought. Pain and suffering? Where?

In the world. Dying, pain, torment, starvation.

Mia was puzzled; she knew that people died in the world, but what pain did the voice mean? Was there another tyrant out there?

Must end pain. Must save world.

The instinctive cries were not unlike that of a mother trying to save its child from death. Mia's heart (or the part of her mind that had feelings) went out to the voice, but she had to know: how would the pain stop it, and why did it need her?

She knew the ways to stop the pain. She loved life, and would be willing to help once she learned.

Mia shuddered. Learned? How?

By joining. By knowing what pain has happene, by what torment plagues.

Mia hesitated. Already the voice made for the edge of town, eager, it seemed, to avoid being caught by the inhabitants of that house once they stopped arguing. What did she have to do to learn?

Before she could even think to scream, the pain took her mind, and they were one.

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_


	4. Chaos Before the Storm

**Wrath of a Godess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**Chapter 4** - _Chaos Before the Storm

* * *

_

For the first time since his "rescue" and exile from Vale, Felix regretted his return.

There were some things he wished he did not need to deal with, that was a given. Garet's blatant lusting for Jenna was one thing, though he had long ago abandoned his practice of bending to her every whim (and thank Venus for THAT). But still, had she chosen her affection for someone with more brain power, then times like tonight would be more tolerable.

Granted, no one could have forseen the abrupt landing of Alex in Jenna's bed, but the fact that he had landed hard enough to wake her into a rage and drag Felix from bed, that was quite annoying (though nothing compared to that nasty prank Ivan and Sheba pulled during one April Fool's conspiricy on the way back).

But having rushed into Jenna's room, expecting something horrible to have happened, he should have half expected "something horrible" to include seeing his sister wrapped in bed sheets with Alex laying like a rag-doll on the bed while Garet slept soundly. The ensuing shouting woke over half of Vale, and it took the combined efforts of Sheba, Felix, and Ivan to calm Jenna down, while Picard (to his chagrin) had to guard Alex from a steaming Garet. The latter was acting much as Felix would have, hell, as much as everyone else would expect: furious at getting his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Felix slapped his head; THIS was why he needed sleep; bad analogies were NOT helping him right now.

At the present, he sat on a bench outside of his house, clad in light fatigues (mostly in case Flame Head tried anything), staring at Sheba and Picard as they tried to keep order to the mob, trying to figure out what to do with Alex, and how he ended up in Jenna's room.

The scene played out so predictabily, with Garet always insulting Alex when the Imilian spoke, Jenna caught between rage and shame, and Picard's eternal patience being tested. So regular it was, Felix jumped when a hand gently tapped him on the shoulder. Thankfully, he did not have a blade on him, or he might have stabbed Isaac in the gut. And Isaac knew it, from the shock in his eyes.

"Easy, Felix. I'm blond, not dumb."

Trying to cover his wounded pride, he chuckled at Isaac's response, the same one he used whenever he and Garet got into trouble and were caught. Glancing into his friend's eyes, Felix noted that his friend had probably awoken to the rucus outside, though where his wife was, Felix could ony guess. Ignoring the slight change, he looked back at the crowd, "Wish I was. Then I could claim that I was not related to the target of that oaf's attention."

Isaac chuckled at that, "I don't know, Kay used to say she wished you were blond; made you look more feminine."

Felix gave Isaac a hard stare. His words were caught in his mouth as Isaac broke out laughing again, "Just seeing how awake you were."

Giving Isaac the usual "Not Funny" glare that Felix learned from Jenna, he decided to try to turn Isaac's barb against him. "At least I can go five minutes without kissing a girl."

His efforts to tease Isaac about his habit of clinging to Mia (and her habit to hold on to him) were met with a dark look on the blonde Venusian's face. "You haven't seen her this morning, have you?"

Blinking, Felix stared. What? "Why do you ask?"

"She wasn't in bed when I woke up. For that matter, I couldn't find her in my whole house."

Felix tried to think of where Mia might have gone, when a shriek turned their attention to the collection of mad people just in time to see Garet lunge at Alex, his massive hands throttling the Mercurian. Rushing forward, Felix and Isaac joined Picard in trying to calm Garet down while they dragged him off of Alex. Turning to Sheba, he still held onto Garet as Jenna rushed forward to calm him down. "What caused that?"

She blushed, "Alex mentioned what he saw just as he crashed through the wall."

If not for the fact that Felix had promised Sheba that he would not harm Garet when Jenna was around, Garet would be dead. Figures. Tuning out his rage, he tried to calmly ask what had been said thus far.

Her answer was not calming: "According to Alex, Mia threw him at the house." Puzzlement was written all over her face.

Not that Felix could blame her. Mia, throwing someone? Nevermind that she sent him threw a wall, how in the name of the Elements did she manage to hurl him in the first pl-

Wait. Alex saw Mia? Turning to Isaac, he was not shocked to see him focusing on the smaller blonde. "Mia? Where is she?"

Sheba seemed taken back by the qestion, and Felix did not need to be a mind reader to know she was stunned that he did not know where she was. Small world. "He didn't say."

Felix moved to let Isaac talk to Alex, only to see Jenna holding Garet. By his head. Against her chest. Murder in his mind, the only thing that stopped Felix from his life's dream was the abrupt roar of thunder. Turning up (as did everyone else), no one moved as a false darkness of clouds filled the sky, dark violet bolts of lightning lighting the sky.

Lowering his gaze, Felix noted a figure on a hill in the distance just as a voice sounded behind him:

"MIA!"

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**


	5. Welcome to Hell, Kid

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**Chapter 5** - _Welcome to Hell, Kid

* * *

_

Lightning scarred the sky, illuminating the black clouds above. No one from Vale noticed the slow rising water from the rivers, too fixated on the figure atop a distant hill. Had they noticed, they might also have noticed that the very ground they walked on was being drained of its humidity, the air becoming as arid as a deserts.

Not even Picard noticed it, though of all people, he should have. Figures that of all people, I would, mused Alex. Having gone from a high from nearly gaining his goal of gaining the power of the Stone of Sages, to nearly being slain by an ass of an oaf, to seeing the love of his life standing atop the hill, lightning dancing in the sky. And, so it seemed, around her.

As others rushed off, forgetting his entire existance on this rock, Alex noticed the mud below him drying, his sore throat unable to taste the water in the air. And, upon further notice, noted that his skin was drying. What in the name of...?

Rising, he rushed after the others, wondering if he would be able to get there in time to figure out what was the cause of all the chaos.

He need not have worried: out of nowhere, three villagers were met with a blast of lightning directed by Mia herself (!), sending them flying mere inches above Alex's head. Setting aside their fates for a moment, he wondered how in the name of all Elements she was able to do that?

With my help.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks. What was that? He looked around, forgetting the others rushing ahead, fear creeping into him. No one had spoken, all the Jupitarians (that he knew of) were ahead of him, with other things on their minds. What had said that?

A sharp pain filled his mind, forcing Alex to collapse onto the drying world. He tried to get up, yet found that his body refused to answer his wishes. What was causing this, was there another tree pissed like Tret?

You will serve.

Serve? Serve WHAT? Food for wandering monsters? As a door stop? I want to get up! I want to be with...

You wish to be with Mia.

The thought was enough to snap Alex's attention forward. Be with Mia? Of course he wanted to be with Mia! What did he have to do, say "I'm sorry, I screwed up, please forgive me?"

Protect her. Stop them. Commit yourself to stoping the pain.

The pain? Stoping them? What?

Do not resist. You will be with her soon.

What was this? What in Mercury's holy name was going on?

He recieved his answer soon enough: he rose from the ground, slowly moving forward towards the throng beyond. He shouted ahead, trying to tell them to back off, hoping the voice would be satisfied.

Only his voice never spoke, his body did not move as he told it to. What in the name of...?

Reaching Dora, Isaac's mother, Alex tried to warn her off, unsure what was happening. Silence once again was his words, but his actions were far from silent: grabbing her head, with a smooth motion he snapped her neck with a disgusting snap. Had he been in control of his body, Alex would have succumbed to vomiting right there just from the sound. He was able to "off" two others before anyone caught on, but by then, there was nothing they could do to stop him: Mia screamed.

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_


	6. Prelude to Battle

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**Chapter 6** - _Prelude to Battle

* * *

_

Felix swore as he took off after Isaac, barely keeping ahead of the rest of the crowd rushing to Mia's hill. If by some bizzare reason this was nightmare was a dream, he swore he would stay far, far away from Kraden's old stash of "Joy." He tried to convince himself that this was a nightmare, tried to prove to himself that the constant lightning was just an illusion, that the darkness of the clouds was another gag, and that this was some very, very late April Fools joke that Isaac and Mia were playing.

Aw, who was he kidding? They were in trouble. And like always, trouble involved Alex and Garret. What did he ever do to deserve THIS?

Abruptly, instinct forced Felix to throw himself at the ground. And not too soon, as a birrage of lightning flew over head, and the sounds of screaming called out from behind. Worry filled him, but he rushed forward, convincing himself that somehow getting to Mia would stop this hell of a morning. Swearing as he once again reached for a sword not there, he ran alongside Isaac (who had also dropped in reflex), a shriek from behind caught both of their attentions. Turning as one, Felix and Isaac saw a falling body (oh, Venus, please don't let that be Dora...), with Alex standing over it, moving slowly towards another. Grabbing Isaac by the arm, he shoved him towards Mia, hoping the blonde really was smarter than Garet. Bracing himself to face Alex (deciding that it was best NOT to wonder why he was killing people), Felix nearly fell onto his face again as a scream filled the air. A woman's scream.

Mia's scream.

Turning around, Felix was horrified to see Mia's arms controlling the lances of electricity, aiming them at the sphere that was the Wise One. Before he could even wonder what was going on, the very earth below him began to open, the holes emitting intense heat. Torn between helping Isaac and beating Alex unconcious, Felix focused on trying to keep the earth under then, feeling his energy drain as he tried. A hand grasped his back, and turning with expectations of death, Felix was pleasantly shocked when Kyle began to assist in sealing the holes. In the distance, he saw Jenna and Garet fighting a small pool of lava (what the!), while Ivan (and supposedly Sheba, Felix could not see her) sent up a ward to keep away the incresingly random lightning. Despite their efforts to keep the bizzare events in check, Felix knew they were fighting a loosing battle. Trying to steal a glance at the battle between Mia and the Wise One, a blur of motion caught his eye, and it was not until after the blast of energy before the storm dissipated that he realized it was Alex.

* * *

**_End of Chapter.

* * *

_**

_**A/N** - I would like to thank all of you, the reviewers and readers. It has been a long while since I wrote a story with such an epic scale (and with an actual ending in sight! I actually know what will happen in the end!), and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed for voicing your thoughts. I appreciate all feedback, the more detailed the better._

_I know most of you wish the chapters were longer. Believe me when I say, so do I. However, I have decided to limit the chapters to as long as it takes to tell a part of the story from one character's POV at a time. While helping give the story character, it also allows me to have an easier time posting the chapters online (mostly since I use Notepad and have a "wonderful" 28.8K to use...)_

_I again appreciate all of your enthusiasm and feedback, and hope to eventually get enough chapters written to easily post one chapter a week. I am actually writing this note at the time Chapter 5 is about to be posted (plus a day or two), and am working on the next chapter. Sorry, no hints - let's just say that I cannot wait to see the feedback for the end of the battle coming up..._

_Thanks again,_

_**Mikaa**_


	7. The End, Or Is It?

**Wrath of a Goddess  
**_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**Chapter 7** - _The End, Or Is It?

* * *

_

Isaac stumbled forward, catching himself without much grace as he ran towards his wife. In his mind, he worried over who had been attacked (he had barely enough time to see Alex over a body), but Felix's shove had told him enough: get to Mia as soon as possible. His heart hoped that reaching her would somehow end this mess, though how he would stop her when she was somehow fighting the Wise One was a puzzle on a scale he had never even thought possible.

Racing forward, Isaac lept over a newly forming gorge in the ground, and cursed as he lept over two more. Was this really Mia's doing? What was going on?

Moving forward was suddenly Isaac's last worry, as a sharp pain caught him in his back, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Rising to one knee, he saw Alex facing him, a sword forged of ice in his hands. Rising, Isaac drew a blade from his waist, staring into his "foe's" eyes. What was all that earlier with fear and emotions, an act? Was he really responsible for killing people a second ago!

The surge of anger was quashed as he looked into Alex's eyes, the emotionless, blank stare that was better suited to a corpse. Isaac's mind flashed back to the town square, the look of emotion and pain in those blue eyes, his face taught with sorrow. Now those same features were blank, unreadable eyes, his face a blank slate. What was going on here? Was it possible this whole thing was a nightmare?

Holding his ground, Isaac waited for Alex to rush him, deciding that defense would best suit him. He did not have to wait long, as the water sage rushed him, swinging at his head, his arms, his chest. Each swipe was countered deftly by Isaac, either by reflex or by how clumbsy Alex's own attacks were. The pathetic efforts of Alex to attack only further led Isaac to wonder what was up with Alex. Was he being controlled?

Stray thoughts were shoved aside as he continued to dodge Alex's attacks. Leaping over the Mercurian, Isaac moved to hit Alex's lower spine with his elbow. His attack hitting air, Isaac immediately dropped to the ground, rolling away as fast as he could to dodge Alex's quick counter. Throwing himself at Alex, a swing of his sword met a sturdy defense, one that Isaac continued to challenge. Bending his left leg to sweep Alex with his right, the Mercurian fell abruptly, his sword melting into the increasingly humid air. With Alex supporting himself with his arms, Isaac prepared to walk off, when the sage lunged at him, trying to literally rip his skin off. Shoving him back, Isaac almost swung his sword.

Almost. Something in the eyes as he readied to cut Alex's stomach open. The eyes. Those eyes of nothing suddenly had awareness, fear, sorrow, pain. Not to mention confusion. Puzzled for a brief spell, Isaac continued his motion with his blade, only to twirl it in his hand, his attack going from a slash to using the sword's handle to club Alex aside the head.

Confirmed that the Mercurian was out cold, Isaac ran towards Mia's battle, sword still in hand, trying to figure out how he would stop this scene. And a scene it was: Mia's delicate form, glowing with an almost divine aura, covered in lethal lighting currents, directing them at the dark, ugly sphere that was the Wise One. The massive orb of rock seemed to almost absorb the attacks, without countering with any of his own. Unsure what was transpiring, Isaac raced forward, running blindly into the paths of lighting.

He was unharmed. The electric bolts moved around him, dodging him as though he was warded from them. Barely noting this fact, he continued forward, dropping his sword (which was promptly destroyed) as he reached out with both arms towards her.

He reached her, his arms clasping around her form. Soft, warm, and frail, just like always; you would never know she was trying to destroy the Wise One and him at the same time. Was she trying to kill him? He could not tell, his emotions filling him. Just as darkness suddenly became brighter than bright, only two sounds could be heard:

"MIIIAAA!"

"ISSAAACCC!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_


	8. Should Have Gone Towards The Light, Kid

**Wrath of a Goddess  
**_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**Chapter 8** - _Should Have Gone Towards The Light, Kid

* * *

_

He did not want to open his eyes. No, that was untrue: he did not _wish_ to open his eyes. In all the years since he ventured out of his home to seek glory and power, never did he envision himself nearly killing his childhood girlfriend, cheating death, smacking around guards, betraying those that "trusted" him, being beaten by a _rock_, being thrown into the bedroom of one of his most annoying "friends" by the woman he wanted to forgive him, killed several people against his will, and _now_ decided to _not_ open his eyes after opening them and seeing nothing but white. Pure, untainted white. No sky, no hands, no nothing. The entire world was bathed in it.

He was dead. That had to be it. And Alex knew he had asked for it. Somehow.

But if he was dead, why did he see Felix? He did not see the dark haired Venusian with his eyes, or at least not with normal vision. It was though he was able to _sense_ him, sense his presence through the nothingness that was existance. Was it an illusion? If it was, why did he alse "sense" Mia walking away, and Isaac laying on the ground? Why was he seeing these in his mind? Were they dead too?

The roughness of the hand that grabbed his shirt to pull him up told a different tale. Practically dragged lifeless to his feet, Alex was unable to stand strait, still dizzy from when Isaac clubbed him with the sword. Despite what he wished to do, Alex opened his eyes, trying to blink as the brilliance of the morning light burned his eyes. How the natural light was more brilliant than the false light, he did not know, nor did he care once he saw Felix's face:

Felix's features were one of pure fury and distrust. Eyes that had earlier held sympathetic support when Alex was being attacked by the barbarian of a Martian now had a cold lock on him. His stance was rigid, and if he had a sword on him, Alex might have actually died right there. Not that he thought he was alive now; he was quite convinced he was in hell.

Forever it seemed that Felix held him, their standoff of staring going nowhere except at making Alex worry about if he would survive any longer. Woozy from the blow to the head, Alex barely noticed the throng approaching from behind Felix. What he did notice, though, was the dark grumblings in the air, several of which involved Alex being handed over to Garet.

Barely able to focus, Alex was unable to defend himself as Felix's grip vanished and a set of massive fists began to pummel him. Falling to the ground, only pitiful cries of pain came from him, and even they were silenced by a combination of the sounds of his body being hit and the cheers from the crowd.

"_STOP IT_!"

Was that Mia's voice? What?

The pain lingered, but the attacks stopped. Alex was unable to move, and was not sure of what he saw when a figure approached him. At first he thought he saw Isaac kneeling over him, the Venusian having a look of pity on his face. Yet at the same time, and here was why Alex was sure he was delusional, he could have sworn the look in the eyes was that of Mia's. The warmth, the caring.

Alex heard Garet hollaring and spitting out foul words in response to Isaac's interruption (which seemed non-violent, though Alex could barely tell). His body throbbing in pain, it took him a minute to realize the pain was dying down, With his sight barely back, he looked up at the face over him, eyes wide with shock.

It was Isaac kneeling next to him, a light aura healing the wounds from both his own efforts and Garets. Yet though it did seem to be Isaac over him, those eyes still had a look of Mia's. For that matter, every so often they had the same appearance as Isaac's. That blow to the head must have been worse than he feared.

His efforts netting results, Isaac turned to look at the group, Alex trying to look around while not moving, hoping that people would forget about him. Yeah, right.

"No one is to harm Alex."

Alex had to admit, the silence that followed that statement certainly would have made him pause to wonder if he heard right. And as if on cue, scores of yelling followed the all-too brief silence. Figured.

"Isaac," bellowed Garet, "he killed DORA! Your own _mother_!"

Pain flooded Isaac's face, but the reaction was wierd, at least to Alex. Being close enough to study it well, he noted the controlled coolness in the eyes, but the flenching of pain in the jaw was that of Mia's. Something told Alex that he was not dreaming, much as he wished he was.

"He was being controlled by a higher power." A few murmors, and a _lot_ of questioning looks from where Alex lay.

Garet, though, was not quite a master of tact: "What the blazes does _that_ mean? Have you lost it?"

The response did not come from Isaac: "Garet, you moron, do you even _THINK_ about what you see?" Alex quietly praised the speaker (he thought it was Sheba, but it was hard to tell; could have been Ivan for all Alex knew). "The Wise One was attacking Mia, and Elements knows she never could have attacked like that on her own."

Felix abruptly spoke, "Everyone go back to the village. We will have a meeting at noon." The hard edge in the voice was nothing like the Felix as Alex remembered him. Something in his voice was different. Was it just Alex, or was something very, very wrong going on here?

And for that matter, why was Isaac focusing on him, and not Mia?

* * *

**_End of Chapter

* * *

_**

_**A/N** - Again, I wish to thank all of you, the readers, and give a big batch of cookies to the reviewers. I love the feedback, and have enjoyed the various opinions about what I have done (I still have to chuckle about how many people were actually glad that I spared Alex... Or was it Isaac you were worried about? ha ha). To be blunt, I almost went with the original idea with this story, but given how much you like it, I think I will go with my other idea._

_What is that, you ask? Curiosity killed the cat. That's what I heard, never seen it proved; if it was true my cat would be dead about... how many days since The Lost Age was released? Something like that. In any event, don't fret that I will give up on this story; Elements knows I have dropped more stories than Camelot has pranked about Golden Sun 3. However, Chapter 009 is in the BETA stage, and I already have the outline for ten and eleven. That, and the mp3s of One Wing Angel (Advent Children), Neodammerung (the final battle theme from Matrix 3... what?), Paper Maio 2's Bowser battle, and the Halo 3 trailer's music for several inspirations thus far (One Wing Children gave me the idea for the Alex/Isaac fight, after all), and I already have several sketches (in my mind, I am looking for someone to draw them... sigh) of possible battles. And how does the fic end? Why spoil that? Why not? Isaac dies._

_Ha ha. Or am I?_

_Signing my death aside, I will do my best to churn out the next few chapters in a timely matter. I regret that I do not communicate with all of you reviewers on a more frequent basis, but with work, preparing to move, looking for a second job for the evil known as student loans, researching the upcoming Wii and PS3 to be invaluable to work, AND playing NEW Super Mario Bros. in-between Brain Age, I just have to go as I go._

_In closing, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and am really looking forward to seeing what feedback I can get on THIS. I have to say, I'll probably be dead from suspense when I get off work tonight, but should by some means I return reanimated by the muses I trained for such a task, I will read with joy._

_**Wow**. I sure could have ended that better._

_Adios, and hope you continue to read!_

_**Mikaa, Hunter of Metroids**_


	9. Darkness

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**Additional Warning: This chapter does contain content that might be considered offensive to some readers. Read at your own risk - this IS Teen Rating Compliant.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 9** - _Darkness_

* * *

Damn the Guardian, damn the mortals, and _DAMN THIS VESSEL_!

It was infuriating. Insulting. To think that a mere mortal could somehow shake it out of control, to force the balance of power for enough time. It was _inconcievable_!

Nevertheless, it had happened. It did not have to like it, but then again, it could always wait. It had time, these mortals did not. True, the vessel itself, despite the best of care, would exhaust itself after a mere period of time, but by then, the mortals might find defenses against it. They might hurt the world again, they could easily finish the job the First Ones did.

That would not be allowed. It was an eventuality that needed to be destroyed.

Thus, it had made it as far as the vessel would go, ignoring the near nakedness of the "woman." Not in the normal sense that mortals would view such, though that was true as well. No, somehow the Guardian had sealed off its ability to tap into the world's raw power, cut off the means to heal itself and fuel the end of mortals. True, with time it could easily learn the workings of this vessel, learn how to tap into the energies that the mortals had only begun to realize existed.

Yet something nagged at it. The vessel had spurrned it. "_She_" had resisted, somehow refusing to allow it to destroy the mortal that dared near its fight with the Guardian. Worse yet, "_she_" had allowed the Guardian enough time to seal off its abilities. Or so the Guardian hoped. Truth was, it was more than able to amplify the vessel's inert abilities, and maybe in a "_day_" the latent ones as well. In a mortal's week, maybe even tap into the world's power again.

But to wait that long, it would need to guard itself. The vessel's weak structure and build was enhanced by it's presense, but that would do no good if mortals charged in force. Something needed to be done. But what could it do? It was not as though it knew how to communicate with these creatures outside of manipulating their frail minds.

As though the thought was a cue, a shriek brought its attention to a small structure in the distance. Making its way over, it found a group of mortals, all clad in dark hides from various monsters, their faces covered in some form of false colors. Each wielded a blade of some sort, and when those not grabbing shiny metal or food, others were busy with the owners of the place.

Busy, of course, meaning raping. Which, it mused, was quite ironic: these damned mortals were doing the same to the world itself and no one cared. And now a young woman was meeting the same fate, and no one cared. Not even it cared, despite the simmilarities.

A few mortals noticed its approach, and the sheer glee in their eyes was obvious. One of them, wearing a bright red band above his eyes, drew closer first, pausing a few feet away. It had more than enough power to slay these peons, but if enough of them approached, it would be a hard victory. And should the vessel fail, it would have to find another. And then it would have to put up with another mortal mind, something that (for reasons it could not fathom) was no longer a problem in the current vessel.

It watched as the leader studied her, typical lust and desire evident, but the gleem of something else, that of power, of respect. Could this mortal sense its presence? That might be useful... and dangerous.

Abruptly, he knelt onto his knees, as did the others that saw him do so. Many more followed, despite the screams of the victim of the mortal's lusts. More out of annoyance than anything, it focused its mind, freezing the waters that made up both the victim and the one taking advantage of her. In mere seconds, they were dead, literally frozen from within.

And this did not go unnoticed.

To its suprise, the expected attack of vengence never came; instead, they waited, fear in their eyes. Each one looking to Red to see what he was doing. His eyes met its, and for a moment, it noticed defiance, anger, rage. But it also saw a calculating mind. It knew this one was too dangerous, but by the time it could do something, it would not be a problem. It already had concluded that Red would take her wave of a hand as a meaning to continue pillaging, with the death of his man and the victim as a warning to not commit that act again. Also concluded was that most of these men had chaotic minds, the perfect medium for control. It would take time to regain that ability, but it now had time. And the perfect defense against any attacks.

It allowed the vessel to smile, one that did not go unnoticed by a few. Those that saw it quickly ran to grab more loot, fear creeping into their minds.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_


	10. Are You Thinking What I'm Thinking?

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 10** - _Are You Thinking What I'm Thinking?

* * *

_

Within the small room that was her room, Sheba let out a soft sigh. Before her involvment in the events that would lead to the "saving" of the world, Sheba would have thought that a woman throwing men into walls, flying rocks attacking impossibly powerful, indecent women, and hated enemies being defended by trusted allies, she would have thought all a joke. Or a page out of an old story book. To top off the dark humor the day had started with, now she was packing a few things to begin looking for Mia's body.

Still, the events had occured, and it was small suprise that everyone took it all calmly, especially what Vale had been through in the last few months. Sheba was quite glad that everyone was not in a panic (everyone excluding Garet, of course), which made trying to sort out things all the easier.

For one thing, Isaac. Having been told with indisputable proof that his own mother had been killed by Alex (along with two others, no less), he had defended him. Defended _ALEX_. Actually said that no one was to touch the much-hated Mercurian. Thankfully, Kyle was keeping his feelings quiet, but even Garet would be able to tell he was in a hot rage.

An hour ago, the meeting had broken up, where notes were compared as to what each saw, and as usual, Sheba took careful note of not only what people said (and did not say), but also what their stances were, how they looked around, and how they reacted. It was quite as she would have expected, with a few notable exceptions:

Garet was Garet, yet again attacking Alex with his every word. The meeting might have been over a full hour earlier if not for the moron.

Jenna was also somewhat predictable, but there was something in her eyes when the subject of Isaac and Mia came up. Maybe it was pity for Isaac. Or was it confusion that he was protecting Alex, and thus a subject of Garet's rage? In Sheba's experiance, it was hard to tell; the female Martian changed opinons faster than Garet's responses to Alex.

Ivan and Picard were not at the meeting, though she had sensed a puzzlement about them. They had a few thoughts themselves, but they heard the murmors with the villagers, and the biggest topic was that Isaac defended the so-called "Vale Killer."

Kyle was at the meeting, and was quite calm about it, as though something told him that his son knew what he was doing. Sheba hardly knew the man, but sensed that there was trust in his eyes when it came to his son.

Alex was very easy to figure out. Every sentence resulted in his jumping, either from expecting Garet to break his neck, or for Isaac to abruptly snap it himself. He did seem to pay unusual attention to Isaac, as though trying to find something. Odd though the thought was, Sheba knew such a glance from experiance.

Isaac himself was quite puzzling. His eyes went from cool rage, to warm pity, to sorrow, to anger, to hopeful. It was hard to figure, and Sheba knew she had never seen such a wide range of emotions in a person before, at least not in such a rapid pace. Given a chance to be able to discuss recent events with him, maybe she would figure it out.

Felix, though, was a hard one for Sheba to think about. Having personal feelings for him, the abrupt coldness in his eyes and attitude caught her off guard. From being caring and warm early that morning to cold and emotionless right after mid-day. It made no sense!

A tap on her door, and a light brush against her mind. Without stopping her packing, she mentally poked back at Ivan. Ever since their allying up at Contigo, Ivan and Felix had entered into a friendly rivalry for her affection, neither one with much luck. Sheba cared for both men, and each one held a place in her heart. Ivan was able to reach into her mind and hear her own thoughts, and she could do the same. Ironically, to an extent, Felix could do the same, though the intimacy of sharing thoughts was not as prevelant.

"I heard that you'll be going with Isaac and Alex to find if Mia's body vanished."

She noted that he did not say Felix, and knew he knew that she knew he omitted it. It was becoming a running joke that he would not say Felix's name when he mentioned a group. Turning to face him, she let a slight smile cover her face, "Isaac and Felix are convinced that she walked off somewhere when the light bathed everything. Can't say I blame them."

A frown covered his face, and the thought of something negative of Felix entered the air. Not one of rivalry or love, but a more negative thought. "Sheba, don't take this the wrong way, but did you notice..."

"...that Felix changed his demenor since this morning? Yeah, I noticed too. I haven't had a chance to ask him." A pause; she wondered if she would get a chance to chat with him, even with the trip.

"Who all is going on this hunt anyway?"

"Isaac wants to bring Alex, and Felix is following to keep an eye on Alex. Garet hasn't decided if he is tagging along, and I'm going as well." She let a soft smile on her face show: "You can come if you want."

Ivan had a puzzled look on his face: "Did you notice that Felix hasn't let Alex out of his sight since this morning? Not even to eat?"

Sheba froze; she had noticed. "I haven't any idea why. Maybe he's trying to hide his feelings about Dora's death. She did help raise him, after all."

"Wait, you don't know why he's like that?"

Sheba stared at Ivan, wondering if he was suddenly launching into a rare jealousy mood; he never passed a chance to poke at Felix for not being able to sense thoughts. But there was something in his tone.

"No. It's like his mind has all sorts of new wards and blocks up."

"Great." Ivan gave her a dark smile, "Could it get any more complicated?"

That was when the abrupt sound of people running caught their attention.

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_


	11. Darkness Consumes

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11** - _Darkness Consumes

* * *

_

Drawing his blade from the belly of a hapless villager of Vault, Igori let out a wild cry as his men tore away at the village. Unobservant warriors might have thought it luck that they managed to catch the entire town unaware and off-guard, but Igori knew far, far better: it was the woman.

He did not know her name, did not know where she was from, or why she was clad only in a very tattered neglige. By all rights, he would have thought her easy prey for taking advantage of, of having his way with her, then either killing her or leaving her for the men. Yet something about her radiated an aura of authority, of intelligence, of power. And what fool would turn down power?

Igori had taken a chance at the possibility that his men might have not followed his actions, and he was proud that his troops were willing to follow him loyally. It was so hard to find good, loyal, ruthless help. Especially with the crap going on in Tolbi of late...

As the fires filled the morning air with dark clouds of burnt wood and flesh, Igori turned to stare at the woman. Her gaze was one of a cold, calculating mind, all aware and all powerful. Except for somehow keeping the villagers at bay until they entered and killing off Jolir and that wrench, she had not really shown the power he suspected she had. Why she was holding it in, or why she just did not use it, he could only begin to guess.

As he turned back to his task of killing, by chance he followed his gaze. As he looked on, he noted that his men were converging in the direction she faced. As he watched, most of his men were chasing down a few older men, almost as if they saw something he did not. Wait, not most of his men, ALL of his men were going at the man. What?

Glancing back at the woman, Igori froze as he noticed her gaze focusing on him. Puzzled for a minute, his only warning was the silent swish of a blade. Narrowly dodging the slash, Igori raised his blade, knowing only a few minutes would pass before his entire gang slew him by the unheard will of the woman.

* * *

Off in the distance, the "woman" stared coldly at the dying soldier, pleased that the last obstacle to her complete control over the small army was now destroyed.

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**

_Author's Note - Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I believe the message was clear. Look for Chapter 12 soon!_

_- **Mikaa, Hunter of Metroids**_


	12. It's A Secret, Kid

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned.

* * *

_

**Chapter 12** - _It's A Secret, Kid_

* * *

The shouting outside brought an end to the uneasy silence within the room Alex was in. Sitting in a chair that had not been built but a mere two months ago, Alex almost wished that he had recieved punishment for what he had (unwillingly) done. For the last two hours, Isaac had been darting back and forth, gathering this and that, putting said this and that into various pockets and bags, and once every thirty minutes checking on Alex. Felix, meanwhile, just stood in a corner and stared. 

It was Felix that really made it unbearalbe. For whatever reason, that cold stare never, _never_ left Alex even for a second. The shouting outside did not draw off the stare, and neither did the odd glance from Isaac. The silence did not help much, and only led Alex to wonder if he was either dreaming or dead.

Either one would be better than that silent, intent stare.

Isaac yet again looked at Felix, nodded (again), and moved on to other things. Alex could only begin to guess what sort of communication they had going on, especially since Felix never even moved or nodded in response. Did the dark haired Venusian learn a few tricks from that girl, or had Isaac somehow gained said ability from the Stone of Sages?

Thinking of the stone brought a chill to Alex. That stone was the reason he had sought to relight the towers. That stone was the reason he sought to control the world, to make it a better place, with no death or disease. That was why he wanted to make a utopia for himself and Mia.

And all his power, all his dreams, all his efforts, resulted not only in countless suffering, but also in death. By his own hands. Worse yet, now it seemed that Mia was dead or injured (neither of the Venusians would answer his questions after that meeting earlier), or worse, crazed.

On that note, Alex mused, how in the name of Mercury did she throw lighting bolts? And how in the name of all the Elements did she survive an assault by the Wise One, when he had failed so royally? Not to insult Mia's abilitites, but how?

How, indeed. It was his fault that whatever had happened to her had taken place. It was his fault (though indirectly) for the "storm" that hit Vale years ago, that removed Felix and his family (and Isaac's dad) from Vale. It was his actions that nearly killed Mia, his actions that sent him (again, indirectly) into Jenna's bed the night before.

And now it was his fault for the death of Isaac's mother, a few other villagers, and the justification Garet needed to have permission to beat him senseless.

Said thought brought up another question, one that still annoyed Alex: _why_ had Isaac defended him? Did he not know that Dora had been killed at his own hands? And for that matter, how in the name of Boras did he know about Alex being controlled? These questions were adding up faster than Alex could think, and the fact that Felix was also tight lipped was making Alex quite worried.

Nevermind that they were the only two that cared if he was alive at this point. _that_ only made Alex more worried. Why did they care if he lived or died? What use could he possibly have to them? Especially since his powers were still recovering after the beatings he had recieved recently.

Watching as Isaac walked passed him again, Alex looked into those eyes, hoping to see something, to see that glimpse of, well, Mia, that he noted earlier. Said glimpse he did not recieve, but his gaze was noticed. Isaac stopped, stared back at him, and for a moment, there was volumes of emotions in that look.

All at once, Alex saw hate, rage, anger, distrust, fury. He saw sadness, pity, depression, misery. Hope, joy, happiness were there as well. All manner of feelings were in that moment, and Alex realized that Isaac was not all right. Call it a hunch, but something had to call Isaac off of wanting Alex dead after the brightness ended, and though he never hinted at hating him, something felt wrong.

Taking a deep breath, he tried his luck (which hopefully would get better; how could things get _worse_?):

"Why?"

Their eyes locked for a moment, and that flicker of feelings came and went again, and Isaac turned to put the bundle he held down. His task done, he faced Alex, pulling up a chair to sit across from the Mercurian as he held the gaze.

Sensing that he was silently being asked to specify what he was asking, Alex spoke again, "Why are you protecting me?"

The only noise was the distant shouts of the crowd outside. Alex paid them no mind; if something was up, they would know soon: this was far too important now.

"You did not commit murder of your own will."

Alex fought his impatience. It was obvious Isaac knew of the... _thing_ that took hold of Alex, but time was short. "How do you know about that?"

Isaac took a deep breath, then turned over his shoulder to gaze at Felix. Yet again, the silent Venusian did not move, did not speak, did not blink. Isaac seemed to find what he sought, then turned back to Alex. "What I say here, you cannot repeat. Ever."

Alex swallowed, wondering what was so key that he would recieve THAT kind of statement. Nodding, he waited for more.

Isaac continued: "After I, er, beat you," Alex swallowed a bit, his jaw a reminder of _that_ incident, "I managed to reach Mia. I don't know why, but I held on to her, as if that would have helped. Then I found myself not alone."

Frowning, Alex stared at Isaac, wondering about the sudden pause in the story. What was said next nearly made him faint:

"I was with him."

It was Isaac's voice, that was certain. But while it was Isaac's voice, it was, well... Alex had no real way to explain it. Call it a sixth sense, or just being around the person for years. Whatever it was, he was shocked at recognizing Mis in that voice.

"I was trapped in my own body, by a force I still cannot believe. When Isaac reached me, I tried to fight the presence in my mind, but I soon found myself looking at my own form through the light."

The tone changed: "We then realized that we shared each other's thoughts, knew what each knew, both sharing the same mind and body." An ironic smile crossed Isaac's features, "not exactly what we expected when we made our vows."

A small pang of pain hit Alex, but he dismissed it; were they seriously telling him that both of them were in one body! What of Mia's body?

The "voice" of Isaac continued, "Mia was aware of the power controlling her using you. Knowing that and the look you gave me when I nearly killed you," Alex swallowed hard at that news; Isaac almost _killed_ him? "I could not bring myself to let you be punished for that which you had no control over."

Taking in this information, Alex tried to form a reply. But what to say? Did Isaac know _all_ of Mia's thoughts and memories, of how they had feelings for each other? Worse yet, did Mia even _have_ feelings for him like he had for her? The implications of sharing a mind as intimately as Isaac/Mia was insinuating was staggering. And he thought that Jupitarians were intimate in their sharing.

Glancing past Isaac to look at Felix, Alex wondered what his story was, why he was so cold. As he opened his mouth to speak, Isaac cut him off. "We need to go now. Someone will come soon to tell us about the attack nearby."

Attack? What attack? What was Isaac talking about?

Seeing Alex's puzzlement, Isaac continued to stare at him as he rose. "Mia's mind is with mine, but the presence that controlled both her and you is now attacking Vault nearby."

Alex paled at the implications of what was not said, "You can feel it?"

Isaac spoke, but it was with Mia's mind: "Not only us," Isaac turned to look at Felix, "the Wise One can sense it too."

Alex nodded, then froze. "Wait a second...

"_Say **WHAT**_?"

**

* * *

**

**_End of Chapter_**


	13. Darkness Comes for Thee

**Wrath of a Goddess  
**_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

* * *

**Chapter 13** - _Darkness Comes for Thee_

* * *

The stench of fires and death behind them, "she" walked amidst her "servants," heading towards the very thing that could pose a threat. It would have been quite a sight to any mortals that happened upon them, the sight of a woman in a tattered neglige walking in the center of a group of men clad in dark leather. Of course, the sight would only have been notable if those that saw it survived. And thus far, two potential candidates had met the fate of all mortals - death.

That was what "she" was, death. Ending the existance of the mortals, ending the pain to the planet. "She" was growing used to the ever annoying time frame that mortals used to count the passing of events. Such a trivial system, what with such odd notions like minutes, seconds, hours, weeks, years. Compared to the planet's view of such things, it was such a waste of time. Why bother measuring time, when all the effort used to measure it could be put to more productive use?

That notion brought a frown to "her" face. Problem was, mortals _did_ find productive uses for their time. And "she" remmebered all the times before, when the planet had called upon it to end their existance. One time, counless mortal epochs ago, "she" had nearly been defeated when a group of mortals had tapped the power of the Guardian to seal "her" abilities into a mortal shell, but thanks to a few mortals thirsty for promises of power, "she" was able to end their existance.

Yet somehow, these mortals continued to reappear eons later. "She" never quite knew why they came back, each time. After disposing of all mortals when called upon, "she" would go to rest, until the planet called upon "her" again. Then out of nowhere, "she" would be summoned to end a new wave of pain, and a new wave of mortals. It was quite irritating, to have to exist in their world when there was no need. If they did not come back, there would be no need to destroy them. Simple as that.

But mortals, for all their plentiful flaws, did have a few useful points. For one, they were easily manipulated, their nervous systems easily controlled. Another use was their refusal to believe in that which they either could not see or what did not agree with what they already believed. In either case, they could be turned against each other quicker than their so-called "seconds."

And then there was that one mortal. That one mortal that somehow was immune to the attacks "she" hurled at him, had managed to latch on to "her," and had somehow managed to sever her complete control on the vessel's mortal mind. And when that had happened, the Guardian had managed to catch "her" off guard!

Soon, it would end. The Guardian had managed to weaken "her," sending "her" far away from that mortal. But it had errored; soon "she" would return to that place, would destroy that mortal, and would remove the Guardian.

It was only a matter of "minutes..."

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Yes, I am building up to quite a climatic battle. And yes, there will be an end to this. Better yet, let me give you a hint at what is to come:_

_Before the end of the story..._

_Someone._

_**Will**._

_**Die**._

_OK, a little cliche, but hey, it does make you start to think. WHO is going to die? Feel free to guess, you'd be suprised how simple the answer is... And for the record, the entity using Mia doesn't count - that's a plot point that, by disqualifying it, makes it more curious. Eh?_

_Well, we must run so you can review. I await to see what you think, and hope you will turn in next time. 'Twill be quite interesting._

_**Mikaa  
Hunter of Metroids**_


	14. You're Dead, Kid

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned.

* * *

_

**Chapter 14** - _You're Dead, Kid_

* * *

"You seriously expect me to believe that the Wise One is in Felix?"

Despite his tone, Alex had to admit, it made sense. The coldness, the silent staring, the radiating _glare_ that always was upon him. And while it certainly was a mystery as to _why_ the Wise One would choose to take control of Felix (or, for that matter, anyone period), there was no questioning it at the moment.

Especially when you were just told that the woman you loved had her mind in a man's body while her own was being controlled by a force hell-bent on killing things. Not exactly the best news one could recieve.

Isaac, for his part, shrugged sympathetically. Or maybe it was Mia, there was no telling whose facial expression it was at the moment. Had it not been for the constant facial changes (not to mention the apparent knowlege of Mia's thinking), Alex would have laughed at this till he died from lack of air.

Looking back to Felix, or the Wise One (or some mix of the two), Alex spoke, "So why are you here and not fighting this... thing?"

Not moving an inch, the voice from Felix's mouth was chilling and terrifying: "Sealing it was too draining; to face it right away would have been futile."

Alex scoffed, "So hiding amongst us would help guard you until you were ready? When you said Mia's body was in Vault, did you mean it was already strong enough to attack? And you are sitting here, letting scores be killed pointlessly?"

Felix/Wise One still did not move, "As if you would have spared anyone had you obtained the power you thought you could have."

Alex fought the nausia that overcame him. There was truth to what the Wise One said, and hearing it only made things worse, neverminding that Mia was listening to this. Swallowing his pride for the moment, he decided to press on, if only to try to make up for his past sins (and to help himself in Mia's presence, body or no): "Even so, why are we waiting here instead of going to it? How strong can it be? You said you sealed it."

"Sealing its source of power is not sealing away the power it can tap by utilizing the body it inhabits. Given time, it could easily pass the power it had. You mortals have no idea what potential you have available." A sigh, but from Felix or the Wise One? "Only a handful ever realized their potential, and they could not even stop it."

Alex was not completely shocked to see Isaac/Mia turn to face the speaker. What in Mercury's name did _that_ mean?

"Felix" continued, despite the puzzled look on both Alex and Isaac's faces: "In any event, time is short. The sounds outside were from the arrival of a wounded villager arriving here. It will not be long before we shall have to face it again."

"Wounded villager..." Alex's eyes widened at that. But the next words were not his, but Mia's:

"How could a villager arrive here so fast? I know it's a matter of hours, but that's almost a whole days' travel when healthy!"

The coldnes of Felix was horrifying: "Because the wounded one is but a diversion. Why give enough warning of an impending threat when you can use it to easily divert attention at a key moment?"

"Amazing you mortals can figure things out so quickly."

The new voice drew everyone's attention to a dark corner of the room. The figure standing in the shadows was clad in a tattered night gown that barely covered the figure of a woman beneath. Long blue strands of hair showed signs of filth and lack of care. Facial features showed an intelligent presence, one that was quite confident of its abilities.

Worse part was that it looked like Mia, demented smile not withstanding.

Alex rose to his feet, not sure what to do. If the truth was what he was told, this was not Mia, but a shell of the woman he knew (or just the body; who knew about the supposed "force" thing?). But there was no denying that this was Mia's body, and seeing her barely clad was not helping him any. If anything it made him think she was vulnerable.

Said thinking would lead to an unfortunate lowering of his guard. Before anyone, even the Wise One, could react, the gorgeous form of Mia rushed towards Alex, thrusting a sharp spire of ice into his belly. Pain throughout his being, the last thing he saw was a dark smile on the lips of the face he thought could never show evil...

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

* * *

_**Author's Note** - Sorry about the horrendous delays, folks. Primary reason for delay THIS time has to do with the fact that one of our managers quit overnight and I have been working many, many extra hours (most of which were spent trying to figure out the (insert profane word) POS (that's the name of our system) system we just got. Add in the fact that I should be moving by the end of August or so (Georgia, on my mind...), AND the fact I recently rediscovered the old Game Boy Color Pokemon games (this is why old school gamers need to be humored - we'll play anything years later)._

_And then, in my free time? Reading Absolute Power and the Godfather._

_At least I know what will be happening in this fic, plus, Element willing, the Hunted will finally see some kind of closure for the first half of its arc. Yes, I said first half. I also did NOT say the ending would meet everyone's satisfaction. What do I mean by that? Just wait._

_So! Chapter 14 is now done, and for all reasons, Alex is dead. If you have followed my stories for the last, wow, have I really been writing fics for over three years now? Ick. Anyway, if you know my fics, you'll know how I write. I'll let you wonder what I mean. (Evil Grin)_

_Look for the next chapter HOPEFULLY by next Tuesday, though it might be a while; as I write this note, I have yet to start on the filling (ha ha) chapter that is 15, which adds some depth to what is going on while this chapter happens._

_Oh, and why the "Planet," "Avatar," or "She" appeared like that when she was just with all the troops? Don't think I've forgotten about that..._

_**Mikaa **  
Lord of the Flypaper  
Hunter of Metroids  
The Portable Gamer_


	15. The Storming Chaos

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 - _The Storming Chaos

* * *

_

In the center of town, the once breathing visitor to Vale lay upon a bench, surrounded by puzzled villagers. Not ten minutes ago, the person had literally ran into the village, speaking gibberish. And then, for no reason that anyone could fathom (not even Picard, for all his limited healing abilities), she died. Granted, she was wounded badly, from burns and scarings. But nothing that could explain why she simply died.

Puzzled like every one else, Sheba had wanted to inform Felix and Isaac about the visitor. But when Ivan noted that, despite the noise that drew them out, the two Venusians had not shown up, she began to worry. She should go tell them, but why were they not coming out? Did they know something? Did it have to do with the sudden coldness Felix was showing? Or, for that matter, the suddenly emotional Isaac?

Or was Alex involved? That raised bigger questions, none of which she was glad about. With all the death recently, it would be hard to keep people from taking circumstantial facts and tying them to Alex's role in the whole thing, innocent or not. Worse yet, Felix and Isaac had been quite normal before Alex's sudden arrival in town, and Mia had been fine as well. It was a miracle that Garet was so stupid as to not notice these facts, lest he go and get the Venusians _and_ kill Alex at the same time.

Frowning at _that_ thought, Sheba was turning to face Ivan when the rain began to fall. Out of nowhere, a heavy rain poured from the sky that, until just then, was clear as Tolbi glass. Lightning crackled in the air, giving a dark feel about the air. Looking at Ivan, the look of horror on his face puzzled her, at least until the sword slashed her right arm.

Falling in pain, Sheba fell onto her back, her good hand cradling her bad arm. Looking up, she saw a man clad in black garments, a sword in his hand. Were it not for the sudden intervention of Ivan's blade, she would have been slain right then. As Ivan attacked and defended, she threw a bolt of lightning at the man, sending him sprawling. Her small victory was quashed as she saw three more men rushing at them. Glancing quickly to look for help, Sheba was horrified to see through the deluge that at least fifteen other simmilarly clothed men were attacking the other villagers. Several were slain in seconds, as were some of their killers. Garet and Jenna were trying to ralley a defense of sorts for the children, while Kyle and Picard sought to drive several back.

Glancing towards the house where Felix and Isaac were, her gaze met it just in time to see a lighting bolt hit the house head-on. And for no reason she could think of, the house exploded in a million particles of splinters and dust. From the destruction lept the figure of a woman, barely dressed in a torn garment, landing a short distance away, a short blade in her hands. Two other figures lept out as well, their blades moving to attack the woman.

Sheba's focus on this wierd scene was distracted by a silent scream by Ivan, forcing her to assist him in fighting off the swarm of thugs.

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Author's Note** - Kind of a filler chapter (hence why I said a "filling" chapter last time), this does add a nice taste of things for your enjoyment (or disgust, however you wish to slice it). Note that I shall strive to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, as we get to see Isaac on the recieving end of a very pointy object..._

_Will Isaac be stabbed by the body of his wife?  
Will Felix be sane after his possesion?  
Will Isaac and Mia be seperated?  
Will Garet die and Jenna weep for Alex? (yes, this one is for your, Kyarorain)  
Will the "Avatar"/"Planet" be stopped?  
What happened to the body of Alex when the house blew up?_

_Tune in next time..._

_Same **Bat** Time, Same **Bat** Channel..._

_Er, uh... Hey, better a joke on Batman than Power Rangers, eh?_

_Next time, Felix and Isaac battle the evil power of the world, the power of which dwarfs both of the Venusians combined? And when Isaac faces certain death, can anyone save him? Next time, on **Power Rangers**!_

_Geez, someone shoot me. Anyone. Please. I really, really, **REALLY** could use some sleep right about now..._

_**Mikaa **  
Hopless Hunter of Metroids_


	16. He Was Just Kidding

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned.

* * *

_

**Chapter 16** - _He Was Just Kidding_

* * *

Mortal fools, did they know "she" was more than able to kill them without effort? Had it not been for the damned field that the Guardian was somehow projecting, "she" would have already eliminated them for the sake of time. Alas, such was not to be.

Pity for them, too: had "she" her full powers available, "she" would have granted them a far more painless death.

Bringing "her" blade to defensinve, "she" aptly swung the recently-made sword at the light-haired mortal, the one that had somehow eluded "her" earlier efforts to smite him. He would be saved for last, so that "she" could extract as much pain to him as he had troubled the efforts of quashing his kind.

As "she" attacked and parried his attacks, the other one, darker hair and shielded with some form of mental wards, attacked as well, forcing "her" to increase "her" speed and focus on the attacks. It was a small thing to do, as not only was "she" fighting this fight, but also commanding the pathetic slaughter not far off.

Their fighting went on for what seemed like endless passages of time, no one gaining ground over the other. In reality, "she" knew, it was a matter of seconds. Yet, "she" still noted the slow passage of time. Was this the result of relying on a mortal vessel, or was "she" becoming like them? Impossible.

An opening presented itself to "her," and she send Dark Hair flying with a kick of her foot, while using the momentary shock of Light Hair to send him to the ground. Ah, so fast they fall, and so soon his death would come. "She" had hoped it would last longer so "she" could hurt him more. Alas, that was not to be.

Preparing the blow, "she" never hesitated to bring the blade down to her target, already seeing it cut through his soft mortal flesh, drawing blood, and possibly a scream. But while "she" could visualize it, "she" did not sense the object that hurled itself at "her," sending her staggering back. Rushing at "her," the figure launched an attack with his own blade, several times nearly drawing "her" blood. Focusing now on this new threat, "her" eyes widened as "she" realized what it was attacking her:

"_**YOU?**_"

Blue Hair was attacking her. But how? "She" had killed the damned mortal, stabbed him with a mortal wound! How in the planes did he survive _that_? Worse yet, while it was true that no mortal could slay an immortal, if this bastard had managed to survive such a wound, what did that make him? A serious threat, one that "she" had not counted on. Quickly sensing to see if the Guardian influenced this one, a sigh passed through the vessel's lips: not with this one. Or, for that matter, anywhere near here. Odd.

It was then that "she" sensed an opening in a mind nearby, a mind that "she" could control. Taking the opportunity, "she" immediately latched on to the mind, hoping it could get here as soon as "she" needed it too...

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**


	17. The Kid's Dead, Kid

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned.

* * *

_

**Chapter 17** -_ The Kid's Dead, Kid

* * *

_

Swinging the sword he had made not seconds ago, Alex barely sent "Mia" flying off a short ways. He was vaguely aware of saving Isaac/Mia's life, focused mainly on the fact that the sword in her hand did not belong, and that he had "died" seconds before. "Died" was a cute way to phrase it, more like frozen. First he felt the sharp pain, the blood on the outside of his flesh from the wound, and then he felt nothing. Then, by some force he did not fathom, he was vaguely aware of rain on his face, and the sound of swords clanging.

Returning his attention to the form in front of him, Alex again slashed, grunted at being blocked, then lashed again. The smile on the face, that otherwise beautiful face, was disturbing, "Shall I give you despair?"

Frowning, Alex continued his attack, lightning illuminating the hard lines that was his face. What did this thing mean?

He soon found out, as a third blade joined in the fighting, against him. The form that once had been Mia backed off, knowing full well that the new attacker was keeping Alex quite busy. Alex's rage at the emotionless shell of a woman was replaced by fear, as his new attacker was Felix.

Trying to back off, Alex managed to deflect Felix's attacks with ease, but a weary puzzlement crept over him. Why was Felix attacking him, after trying so much to defend him? Was this the Wise One?

Then he noticed the eyes. The damned, emotionless eyes. The eyes he saw reflected off of Isaac's blade during their fight the night before. Ones that matched his own when the damned thing controlled him.

Blocking a high slash, Alex jumped back a bit, hoping to put a small distance between the two combatants. His efforts were stalled when a sharp force gripped his throat, attempting to choke him. Glaring at Felix, Alex raised an arm, aiming it at Felix. His mind as calm as a spring breeze in Imil, frost began to form on Felix's clothes and skin, despite the still-falling rain. Abruptly, Alex was dropped as the thing controlling Felix released the grip, and Alex quickly tried to think of a plan. Never once did he notice that the attack on him did not stall his breathing...

"Felix," he shouted, deciding that trying to get to the trapped mind would be better than trying to kill him outright (or being killed himself, if that was now possible). Felix still came at him, blade swinging. "_FELIX_!" Alex's shout was greeted with another attack, one with which Alex countered, sending Felix falling.

"Felix, I know you can hear me. You have to fight this thing!" Alex's efforts were met with Felix throwing a wave of mud at him, mud that was as hot as searing coals in a fire. Distracted just long enough, Alex nearly had another blade stuffed into him. Thankfully, his ability to teleport saved him, and allowed him to send Felix falling forward after being hit in the back.

"Felix, for the love of Elements, think of Sheba! You don't want me to tell her that _I_ killed you!"

Felix rose, facing him. Through the sounds of rain anad distant combat, a soft voice was heard:

"Kill me."

It was Felix's voice.

Stunned beyond words, Alex did not resist as the thing controlling Felix lunged forward, gripping his throat, squeezing it hard. For at that instant, the moment they touched, Alex saw into the mind of Felix, saw into the mind of the thing controlling him. And knew what Felix had known, what the thing wanted to do.

The thing was trying to increase its power, by gaining another vessel, hopefully by (somehow) lodging Felix's mind elsewhere as it had done with Mia. Worse yet, Felix was aware of this, and as such wanted Alex to kill him to stop it.

But the thing that most shocked Alex, the one thing that stood out amongst the wave of truth, was that this whole thing was his fault. The thing that took over Mia, the death of so many, Mia's entrapment in Isaac, it was all because he was atop Mt. Aleph when the Lighthouse beams hit. His presence there had awakened the thing, had unknowingly unleashed it upon the world.

And now he was to kill a man conrolled by the thing he had unleased, a man whom Alex considered honorable and a friend.

As the grip on his throat tightened, Alex began to cry at the pain in Felix's voice:

"Kill me... For Sheba..."

Swallowing with his aching throat (and not from the pressure of Felix's hands), Alex thrust his blade into Felix, so lost in his pain that he did not hear the screeching in the distance. Withdrawing the blade, the creature still forced Felix to attack him. With a final thrust, Felix fell to the ground.

Dropping to the ground next to him, Alex cradled Felix's head on his shoulders. There was no way he could heal those wounds, not unless he was able to figure how he saved himself. Tears in their eyes, Alex wanted to die when he heard the last words from Felix's mouth:

"For... Sheba..."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

**_End of Chapter_**


	18. The Storm Before The Apocalypse

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

_**Author's Note** - Yes, a double-day update. Why? One, I feel that this is the perfect means to get noodles scratching while I anticipate a busy, busy,busy week and the writing of the final chapters. Enjoy the suspense..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 - **_**The Storm before the Apocalypse****

* * *

**_

Swinging her short blade at the bandit, Sheba was weary from the fighting. Already they had poinltessly slain five bandits, lost seven villagers (and wounded Garet, which was _not_ helping), and no end was in sight. Ten or so foes still remained, and that did not include the figures that flew out of Isaac's house when it blew earlier.

Futily wiping the mosture from her brow, Sheba was ready to join Ivan in another effort to try to push at least two bandits back when her mind exploded in pain. It was hard exactly to describe - imagine the very core of your mind searing with pain, and you have a vague idea of what it was.

Of course, Ivan was left to fight the two foes as she fell from the pain. What was it that caused this? Despite the pain, it felt as though she had lost something that was a part of her...

And that was when the shriek hit. It was not that of any mortal on the planet, but that of... what? It was unnatural, and everyone (bandits as well) ceased fighting at the sound. About her wits for the moment, Sheba stared at the two bandits that Ivan was about to fight, confusion on their faces. Then the moment passed, and the bandits attacked, less coordinated, but just as deadly.

Sheba tried to rise, but froze when the bandits abruptly flew back as balls of raw psynergy impacted on them, their clothes smoking from the heat of the blasts. Staring at Ivan, she looked around, trying to place the source of the attack. To her shock, the fate of the two bandits was shared by their comrades. But who had done _that_?

Noticing an unusual ammount of electric discharge in one direction, Sheba looked up, and was horrified at the sight: a figure hovered in the air above them, electricity cackling all around him. The figure looked as normal as he always had, except for the look in his eyes. Sheba began to tear up at the look in those eyes:

The look of one who had lost all will to live, who had stopped caring about anything.

And she was not the only one to see him. Others stared, some cried. The radiance put out by him was horrifying, as though an angel of despair had come down to end their lives. And the worst part?

The worst part was that Alex was floating over to where Isaac and the woman were fighting...

* * *

**_End Chapter_**


	19. Darkness Meets Doom

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned.

* * *

_

**Chapter 19** - _Darkness Meets Doom

* * *

_

"She" swung "her" blade at Blonde, found his defenseive block solid, then tried again. Sooner or later, his resolve to fight would fail, and "she" would eliminate him. If any of these peons had hopes of challenging "her," it would be this one. True, Blue had managed to somehow survive "her" death blow, but Dark would take care of that, "she" was sure.

For even as "she" countered Blonde's attacks, "she" was already dividing "her" presence, consuming Dark to where "she" would have two bodies, linked together, to double the power between them. By doing so, these mortals would stand no chance of survival this time.

That is, until the severance of the connection, and the slaying of a chunk of "her" being. As the death of Dark occured, "she" reeled back in pain, screaching a scream not of the vessel's voice, but of "her" own natural "voice." Blonde backed off at the sound, and "she" vaguely realized the lost control over the minions she had brought to the battle. The pain was significant, but "she" slowly regained conrol.

Until a massive hand send "her" sprawling into a pool of mud. The vessel's pathetic vision filled with stars and colors, "she" resorted to "her" own mental eye, and froze upon looking at "her" new attacker: Blue was floating in the air, electricity dancing all around his being. His eyes were drained of care, drained of life, void of compassion. Something had changed in him, and "she" was scared. Only once before had "she" been scared thus, and it had almost been the last time.

Rising as fast as the vessel would allow, Blue charged forward, batting "her" again with his backhand, again sending her flying. Distant shouts of battle became white noise, the flowing rain seemed silent next to the sudden increase in lightning in the sky. Trying to rise again, "she" set up a wall of psynergy to try to block hs attack, and let a grin form on "her" vessel's features when he slammed into it.

Only to jump back in horror as he slammed _through_ it.

Again trying to back off, "she" found movement impossible as Blue gripped "her" with his mind, freezing her where she stood. Before "she" could even imagine a counter, she found herself hurled through the air, landing not far from Blonde (who was backing off).

The world only illuminated by the almost constant lightning strikes, "she" slowly rose as Blue came at "her," more slowly this time. Slowing, he spoke, but not in conventional mortal words. Blue spoke HER tongue:

"_IT IS POINTLESS TO RESIST_. _YOU CANNOT BEST ME_. _ACCEPT YOUR FATE_."

Snarling at the insolence of the mortal, "she" charged him, wincing at the sharp pain of electricity as "she" neared him, and plunged her fingers into his belly, intent on ripping out his guts.

Staring up at him, hoping to see the pain on his face, Blue gave "her" a look void of caring, a look without feeling. Withdrawing "her" hand, horror consumed "her." Even before, when "she" had nearly been bested, "she" had managed to slay the fools who hunted "her." But this one did not die like they had, he survived. _How_? _**HOW**_?

Vaguely aware that Blue's wounds were healing, "she" tried again, only to slip in the mud and fall on her back. Vulnerable and completely powerless, "she" noted the ironly that "her" vessel was almost devoid of clothing: a dominating male over a powerless woman. "Her" mind recalled the scene of a man forcing himself upon a powerless victim earlier in "her" experiance this day. The very notion that "she" was as weak as that woman was enough to make "her" loose all resistance.

Blue reached out with an arm, an eerily orange glow forming in his palm. "She" screamed at the pain in "her" being, the glow not that of a normal attack, but of her very essence being sealed away. In a vain effort, "she" tried to free "herself" from her vessel, but the Guardian had ensured that "she" could not leave it. Screaming again, the last bits of reality evaporated from "her" presence, replaced with eternal nothing...

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

* * *

_**Author's Note** - Wow, I actually wrote this faster than planned. Still, the finale might be delayed. This is my last true "day off" for about a week, and a growing part of my free time is being devoted to the GBA RPG "Summon Nights." But fear not, the end is in sight._

_Yes, that battle was not what I had intended originally, but then, this whole story is about twelve chapters longer than I had originally envisioned it (more details at the end (a "Behind the Scenes" kind of thing, perhaps), but suffice it to say that the scene after the Isaac/Alex fight was one of the last ones...)._

_Anyway, off to chores and Summon Nights... Suprisingly fun for a three-year-old RPG with a limited plot scope. At least the characters are offering pleanty of fan fiction fodder at the moment... Especially Sugar...)_

**Mikaa**  
_Summoner of Metroids_


	20. The Kid is Dead, Long Live the Kid

**Wrath of a Goddess**  
_Story by Mikaa  
Characters by Camelot and Nintendo_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world presented in this story (the rightful owners are Nintendo and Camelot)._

_Warning: This story is rated T for Teen, primarily for violence and descriptive gore, with mild language thrown in. You have been warned._

* * *

**Chapter 20** - _The Kid is Dead, Long Live the Kid

* * *

_

It was like a dream world. Colors were brighter than before, the feel of things more real. The air felt different from still to blowing. Most of all, the elements spoke to him, identifying where they were, and how strong they radiated in their locations.

And this dream-state had allowed him to identify the force controlling the brain-dead body of Mia with insane ease. The bulk of the thing was nestled in her head, with the rest located in strategic places throughout the body, arms, and legs, so that it could still go on should most of the body be disabled.

And yet it was so easy. All he had to do was charge up sufficient energy in his hands, and he was able to dissipate its parts, removing them from existance. And when it was no more, the body of Mia reverted to a brain-dead shell, living but not aware.

Not far off were Isaac (with the mind of Mia within), the body of Felix (that he himself had killed), and assorted others rushing forward. It was easy to notice them, for they radiated such power with their elements.

But the horrifying thing was, should he wish it, he could easily eliminate them with but a wave of his hands. He could silence the minds with but a wave, could strip them of their skins with a gesture, slay their hearts with a breath. He knew he could, knew he could even go so far as to destroy the world.

Ironically, this was the power he had sought when he set the events to relight the Lighthouses.

How he had accessed these powers, he had little idea. It was as though the realization that he had caused so much pain and death that allowed him to tap a power he had never concieved before. But for all his power, he longed to see the world as it was, without the ability to accidentally slay something that annoyed him.

The threat of _that_ was far, far too real. The real threat was that of Garet, who could very easily set him off faster than anyone else. And what would stop him? Without a thought he could reorganize their memories, change their appearances. Even go so far as to make Jenna love him and Ivan love Garet. Nothing was beyond his abilities.

And it horrified him.

He had wanted this power, had wanted to be able to solve the issues in the world and heal the dying and sick without troubles. So badly he wanted this power, he did not stop to think of what it involved, what traps were there. Had he forsaken his morals taught to him by Mia, he might not have cared.

But he knew what he had, knew what power he held. He knew the power he held was useful for good, but absolute power corrupts, no matter how good the intentions. He could easily revive Felix, but if he did that, where would it stop? People the world over would wish for his aid in reviving their dead, for healing their sick, to stop "bad" people. With his apparent immortality, the problems tripled.

Within the earth below his hovering form, he felt the planet stirr. It knew he had quashed its avatar of destruction, knew he was more than able to end its existance. Alex could do whatever he wanted, the only thing holding him back was his will for the living.

He did not like death.

True, as the Wise One said, his actions would have resulted in death, and so true the words were! But there was only one concievable way to solve the damage he had done. He had no idea how he would explain his actions to these mortals, and that mere thought made him want to cry. But he did not, could not. Void of feelings, he felt no pain. He did not even feel pain when it had pierced his body with its hands.

Noting the arrivals, Alex raised a hand to the sky, preparing his last act while a part of this existance:

First to happen was the undoing of the weather. Rainbows formed from the ammount of moisture in the air, and eyes were blinded by the brilliance of the sun on large pools of water and mud.

Second was the revival of Felix. It was a trickier move than the first, due in part to having to reconnect the link between the Venusian and Jupitarian that had once been. It was amusing how easy it was to reestablish the life in Felix, nevermind connecting their minds. Again, Alex was certain that he could not exist on this world, for the sake of the living.

Third, he reached into Isaac's mind, and the shell of Mia. Transferring her mind to her body was easy, but so long had their minds been together, he was forced to link them as well. It was a small matter, but one that Alex did feel a pang of sadness over. Jealousy. Again, he remembered why he planned to end his being.

Finally, he revived those that he had slain earlier that morning. Simple childs play compared to rebuilding mental links.

His tasks completed, Alex looked at the ground below him. He sensed nervousness, sensed the fear. It knew he was still there, knew he could still be a threat. It need not have worried. Raising hsi arms, Alex allowed himself to be embraced by the next world, allowing himself to join the flow of psynergy that surrounded the world.

Finally, he was at peace.

**_

* * *

_**

End of Chapter


End file.
